


the thieving prince

by amugfulofstarlight



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fantasy AU, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, polygang kinda?, semi-medieval-ish au, tags will definitely change as I write more of this, we start from square one since it's an au and everyone meets each other for the first time, will update the tags as I go along sdskldh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amugfulofstarlight/pseuds/amugfulofstarlight
Summary: Prince Lupin had everything he could ever want. He had delicious banquets, beautiful silks and a room overlooking the entire land. He had been given a well-rounded education, in the arts, the sciences and even in the art of defence. They had raised him to be the perfect heir: obedient, well-mannered and poised, ready to take the throne.The only problem was, Lupin did not want to be a king. He wanted to be a gentleman thief, like his late grandfather many many years ago. He dreamt of adventure, of excitement and thrill.Eventually he got what he wished for, searching for a treasure his grandfather could never find, accompanied by three knights (one honourable, one headstrong and one cunning) and a cranky mercenary.9/9/2020 - on temporary hiatus because of uni! :')
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII & Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III & Mine Fujiko & Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. discontented lies the head that wears the crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my self-indulgence knows no bounds honestly :')

This was not your usual fairy tale, where the knight saves the damsel, where a girl goes from rags to riches and becomes a princess, where a true love's kiss breaks a curse. This was the story of one Arsène Lupin the Third. He was a prince, heir to the Lupin Empire, poised to inherit the throne after his father Lupin the Second, the king. 

The Lupin Empire presided over a lush countryside town in the Upper Aurora District, where its people lived in houses of light cream brick, with roofs of red and copper. The town bustled with activity from daybreak to dawn, its streets lined with stalls and shops selling everything one could ever need. From bakeries that made the cobbled streets warm with the aroma of freshly-baked cakes, pastries and muffins, to clothes shops where various dresses and cloaks of intricate design formed a kaleidoscope of colour. It was a prosperous town, where laughter filled the air and smiles decorated the streets. No family went a day without food to fill their bellies and a roof to shield them from the wind, rain, hail and snow created by Mother Nature's fickle temper.

The royal family lived in a castle of yellow brick at the very top of a hill, where lupine flowers of violet, pink, cream and blue bloomed amongst grass as green as the most luminous emeralds. The castle loomed over the town with a watchful eye, its spires piercing the soft, cotton-candy clouds that hung above the land. Moss clung desperately to the bricks of the palace, tufts of green invading the cracks in-between. After the death of his mother, Lupin was largely confined to the palace and was raised by his father and servants. They had showered him with everything a child could ever ask for, and had given him a well-rounded education, in the arts, the sciences, the humanities and even in the art of defense. He had grown into the perfect heir, obedient, well-mannered and poised, ready to take the throne.

At least, that was what they thought. That was what they wanted to believe.

"Your Highness, stop! That belongs to your father!" The sound of boots against stone reverberated through the halls, as the prince was being chased by a dozen servants up the tower to where his room was. His boots clicked and clacked as he sprinted, his steps light as if he floated on air, as he bounced over three steps each time with carefree ease and without ever really breaking a sweat. The servants, on the other hand, felt their strength drain with every successive step. Sweat pooled on their foreheads, under their arms and on their neck, as they huffed and puffed up the stairs, attempting to close the ever-increasing distance they had between their prince. 

Arriving at the top of the steps, Lupin swivelled and turned to look at the servants who were now crawling up the steps, his hand holding onto a crown. "Sorry, but what's his will become mine anyways so I'm just taking it in advance!" He giggled as he tossed the crown in the air, inviting panicked gasps from the people still sprawled over the stairs. Deftly catching it, he put it on his head lopsided at an angle, his disheveled black hair poking out from the top of the jewel-encrusted headpiece. As a grin began to dance across his face, Lupin pulled out a large sack seemingly out of nowhere, unleashing its contents. Hundreds of balls of various sizes and colours bounced down the stairs like a cascading rainbow avalanche, causing the servants - who had just regained a bit of their strength from running after a thief for an hour - to tumble down the stone steps and fall to the very bottom with a resounding crash, becoming a mess of tangled limbs and pained groans. Not wanting to stay around longer, the prince sprinted into his room, pushing through the double doors that went from floor to ceiling.

Prince Lupin's quarters were located at the top of the tallest tower, his room overlooking the lush lupine-filled fields and the town below. It was spacious, and its ceiling seemed to stretch upwards into infinity. A grand bed with crimson silk sheets and an excessive amount of plump cushions stood at the very centre of the circular room, an annoyingly ostentatious centerpiece that contrasted with the absolute chaos of the rest of the room. Worn-out books in haphazard stacks were strewn in random corners of the room, and likewise jackets, pants, boots and capes of exquisite make were in disorganized piles. Smile disappearing as quickly as it had come, Lupin sighed as he took off his father’s crown, staring at his reflection in the emeralds, rubies, sapphires and diamonds embedded in the gold. He threw the crown into a corner of the room, where a pile of previously-stolen items owned by his father lay. The crown joined a growing mountain of swords, formal wear, brooches and rings.

The Lupin Empire was known for its benevolence towards its people, but another thing that was no secret was the fact that its first ruler, Lupin the First, Lupin’s grandfather, was a masterful thief. He would leap across roofs and break into the dwellings of the rich and powerful, escaping into the night with bags full of gold coins and priceless gems, as screams followed him. Over the decades he had amassed a lifetime’s worth of gold, enough to settle down and start a family of his own, a family that would carry the Lupin name. His son Lupin the Second was also adept at sleights of hand, pilfering from the pockets of his fellow royals. However, what Lupin the Second was also adept in was going after men and women he found attractive and making them spend the night with him at the palace. The king often ended up with a bright red mark across his cheeks as his lovers stormed out of his room in a huff, clutching a bundle of their clothes. 

Aside from a penchant for thievery, Lupin had also inherited his father’s propensity to court anyone he found that captured his eye, but none of them had amounted to anything lasting longer than a night. As of late, his father disapproved of him going off on his own, and had largely confined him in the castle with only his learning to focus on and only the servants to speak to. Thievery ran in Lupin’s blood, and no amount of princely education could change that. Despite the countless thefts committed against his father, from valuables like his crown to things like his meat at dinner, Lupin had not been punished in any way by his father. Maybe his father thought that, if he just ignored his son’s pleas for attention, he would eventually grow bored and go back to studying. 

“Grandfather, why did you settle down? It’s so boring being cooped up here with nothing to do.” Lupin reached into his jacket and pulled out a golden locket, its metallic surface embossed with the shape of a lupine flower. Unlatching the locket and opening it, the drawn faces of his grandfather, father and his young self stared back at him. “Father thinks that if he ignores me long enough I’d give up wanting to become a thief like you, but it just makes me want to do it more.” The prince flopped himself onto his bed, the silk clinging to his cheeks as he sank into his bedding’s soft embrace. 

Since young, Lupin had been showered with everything a child could ever ask for, and had been given a well-rounded education in the arts, the sciences, the humanities and even in the art of defense. But all of this simply made him feel empty.

What was the point of learning how to fence and how to use a sword and spear, if he was never going to be in any danger, practically imprisoned in his yellow-bricked tower?

What was the point of learning every language under the sun and dipping his toes into every field of study, if all he was going to do was sit on a throne for hours on end listening to requests and signing decrees?

Prince Lupin was bored, hopelessly, helplessly, bored. His future was secure and he had every comfort a man could dream of having, but his life felt like it trudged at a snail’s pace, slowly but surely towards a predetermined ending. He would inherit the throne in a few years and become king, and he would be shackled to the throne with a crown that squeezed at his forehead and a cape that tugged at his neck.

He was also bored of everyone at the palace, and was, as much as he hated to admit it, lonely. As much as he tried to hide behind goofy smiles, cheeky laughter and obnoxious pranks, it was undeniable that the prince didn’t really have anyone to talk to aside from his father and the servants. 

He craved excitement. He yearned for thrill, for the sense of adventure and wonder that stories of his grandfather offered him. Tales of his grandfather’s daring escapades were read to him by his mother before bed when he was little. Stories about his underwater encounter with mermaids whilst uncovering treasure on the sea floor, his brush with death when he came across a pack of werewolves whilst on a heist, his fight against monstrous undead knights who seemed to never tire despite their lack of blood and flesh…...These tales made younger him’s eyes glitter and shine with stars, filling him with a palpable desire to dart out and begin his very own adventure, to see the world and its unknowns, to become a gentleman thief like his very own grandfather. 

His grandfather also had occasional partners for his daring heists, companions who shared his hunger for riches legendary and abundant. The prince stared at his ceiling and imagined all the fun he would have, had he not been confined to his current life. He wanted to seek treasure, to experience adventure, and to have someone to share it with. 

A deep feeling of loathing overwhelmed him and sank to the very pit of his stomach, as he looked at the gold and silver rings bearing deep blue aquamarines and soft lilac amethysts on his gloved fingers. He looked down at his embellished tunic that was a deep, rich red, at his puffed trousers that were lined with glittery gold lacing. He found no joy in the luscious clothes he wore every day, for how could he enjoy them, if they were merely handed to him on a silver platter. If all they did was captivate everyone but himself and remind him of the role he was born into. If he wanted riches, he wanted ones he could earn with his own hands like his grandfather’s, not gifts bestowed upon him by people kowtowing at his feet.

“Your Highness?” A voice interrupted his thoughts, as a maid poked her head in from outside the door. Lupin sat up on the bed, his hair now a disheveled mess. The deep-set frown that carved itself on his face quickly twisted into a wide grin as he smiled at the maid. 

“The king summons you, supper is ready.” The maid gave a curt bow and turned around, descending the stone steps that winded around the tower, the sound of her footsteps growing increasingly softer, until they disappeared entirely. 

* * *

“Arsène, will you please give me back my crown?” Lupin the Second’s voice cut through the silence that pervaded the dining hall, as he shoved a slice of venison into his mouth. Supper that evening consisted of venison with slices of bread and cheese. It was accompanied by warm apple pie made from Golden Delicious apples, with a glazed crust that glistened and beckoned to be eaten. 

“You have many other crowns,” The prince tore a chunk of bread and plopped it into his mouth. “plus, I took one you don’t even wear anymore.” The bread had dates baked into it, making it chewy and almost excessively sweet like caramel.

The king sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This might seem sudden, but what do you think about holding a tournament?” 

“Where’s this coming from?” Lupin raised his eyebrow at the sudden subject change.

“Well, I’ve been thinking and you were right. You do need someone to keep you company when I’m not around.”

_ Not that you were good company to begin with _ , Lupin thought. “But why a tournament to find me a companion? Why go through that trouble?” 

“What better a companion than a knight who can talk to you and protect you at the same time?” Lupin the Second grinned a toothy grin, before helping himself to another serving of venison. “It’ll be an open tournament that any knight can participate in, and the last one standing will be officially knighted and will be there for your every need!” He exclaimed with food in his mouth.

Lupin wanted a companion he could potentially go on heists and adventures with, not a knight tasked with serving him and protecting him from harm. They would just be like any other servant, waiting upon him and coddling him like a precious gem. Then again, a knight could potentially be much more interesting than your average household servant. They would have stories to tell, of dragon slaying, of duels to the death, of perilous quests. 

“So what do you think? It can be a grand celebration, with food and drink, song and dance!” The king slammed his hands onto the table, the force making the cutlery and crockery shake. His eyes lit up as he spoke, the excitement in his voice unmistakable. Lupin wasn’t sure if his father was doing it for his sake, or if it was just an excuse to justify putting on a big festival and show off his wealth.

“Sure, whatever you say.” 

“Excellent! I shall make the arrangements then, to spread the word!”

Lupin helped himself to a chunk of apple pie. The crust was flaky and the pie melted in his mouth, filling it with the taste of honey and cinnamon, of saffron, nutmeg and ginger. Despite his seeming reluctance at his father’s tournament, Lupin began to feel a strange sense of excitement and anticipation, as he thought more and more about potentially gaining a companion. He wondered what they would be like, conjuring up images of a dashing knight dressed in armour, cape billowing in the wind and sword gleaming under sunlight and moonlight. 

The apple pie was warm and comforting that evening, and it tasted of sweetness and of possibility. 

* * *

The grass crunched as the horse trotted through the forest. Its mane was luscious and was braided with daisies and peonies. Astride it was a knight dressed in silver armour that shone under the midday sun. Although it gleamed as sunlight hit it, there were visible signs of rust creeping in and invading the glittering silver of their breastplate and helmet. The knight had a lavender cape around their neck and a sword that hung at their belt. The knight was recently rendered masterless, and wandered through the lands in search of a new sense of purpose, of something worthy of their blade. 

As if fate had heard their silent call loud and clear, the afternoon wind picked up, carrying with it a sheet of parchment that smacked the knight right in the face. The parchment covered the visor of their helmet, temporarily blinding them and causing them to fall off their horse and onto the ground with a thud. Their horse snorted and flipped its flower-decorated mane, as if amused by the graceless fall. The knight peeled off the paper from the front of their helmet, lifting up their visor to read the words printed on it, revealing a pair of dark eyes.

Goemon scanned the words, words that offered the promise and possibility of a new life. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, his spirit renewed and kindling within him like a reignited flame. Fiery determination took over and surged through his limbs as he remounted his horse. Jerking the reins, Goemon caused his horse to launch into a gallop and speed through the woods towards the Upper Aurora District, where a prince lay waiting, in a tall, tall tower.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next few chapters won't be this description-heavy sdgslkds
> 
> If you made it this far thank you so much, I really appreciate it 😭🥺


	2. the knight of the shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lupin tests the limits of his father's patience, but he also ends up gaining a companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing an actual fight scene so I hope it reads okay sgdlskds

Bloodcurdling screams, winces of pain and cries of hard-won victory soared through the air, alongside the melodious strums of lutes and airy toots of flutes. Swords collided with shields, as clouds of dust and mud were kicked up by the knights engaged in combat. The air that morning was wet and cool from last night’s rain, beads of dew clinging to the grass and petals of the flowers in bloom.

It was an overwhelming bombardment of sights, sounds and smells. People from all over town gathered to spectate the tournament, from the bakers to the tailors to the blacksmiths, their eyes fixated on the armour-clad fighters dueling before them. Musicians sang and played a cheery tune, contributing an odd accompaniment to the brutality taking place. The aroma of cinnamon and honey wafted into the air, as baked goods were served alongside roasted fish, chicken and venison, the fragrance intermingling with the acrid metallic scent of dried blood and rust. 

“Isn’t this exciting Arsène? Wonder who will be the last one standing?”

Lupin had been sitting in his chair beside his father since daybreak, watching the festivities and duels, and his whole body began to feel stiff and sore. The ruff he was forced to wear made his neck itch and his eyelids began to feel heavy despite the sun still being high up in the sky.

This was a lot less exciting than he thought it would be. One after another, knights indistinguishable from one another fought and crossed swords, blocking and dealing blows, some forgoing blades altogether and wrestling their opponent to the ground. The prince was underwhelmed as the fights began to all look the same. Where was the showmanship, the theatrics, the panache, the flourishes of the blade? If this was meant to be a grand celebration, the entertainment was woefully boring and repetitive. He began to wonder which one of these faceless metal warriors would become his knight in shining armour, his excitement from a couple of nights before now fading away.

All of a sudden, at the corner of his eye, he spotted the swish of a cape. Shimmering lavender fabric soaked with mud, grass and blood swept across the muddy field like wings, as a shieldless knight danced across the arena, taking down dozens of knights with a single slash of their blade. Lupin was transfixed with the way the knight left a trail of fallen warriors in their wake, their every move precise, elegant and captivating to the eye. Their attacks were brutal, but they carried with them an air of grace and delicacy that was unlike anything the prince had ever seen before. It looked as if they were cutting through knights without even touching them with their blade. 

“Who’s that?” Lupin asked the aide standing beside him, who in response promptly pulled out a scroll and scanned through the list of names. 

“Apparently a knight that goes by the name Goemon. He does not belong to any lord or lady. A rogue.” The aide said, with a tinge of condescension in his words. He put emphasis on the word “rogue”, the syllables coated with a layer of distaste.

The word had an opposite effect on the prince, who felt his excitement return to his body, his eyes still fixated on the lavender-caped knight. It was excitement that bubbled up to the very surface, that made his feet bounce, his eyes sparkle and his cheeks flush. 

He simply needed to get a closer look. 

* * *

The sun now hung high in the cloudless sky, staring down at the crowd below. Its glare rendered the spectators exhausted and sweltering, sweat soaking through and darkening their tunics. Even some of the knights collapsed onto the grass, the blistering heat coupling with their armour to create a metallic oven that baked them.

There were not many contestants left, and it was down to only two knights. Goemon was one of them, and his opponent was on their knees, struggling to stand up. Approaching, Goemon unsheathed his sword. In a flash, the kneeling knight collapsed onto the muddy ground, their gauntlet-bound hand loosening its grip onto their blade's hilt. 

The final victor had been decided. At least, that was what would have happened, had Lupin not been born with a penchant for meddling. 

“Hey Arsène, what do you think of your new companion?" Lupin the Second turned to address his son, only to find an empty chair instead of the prince.

"Where has the boy gone now?"

"Your Grace, look!" The aide pointed at the tournament area, where a mysterious caped figure was slowly making their way towards the supposedly victorious Goemon. 

"A surprise challenger? No, wait-" The king leaned forward from his chair, squinting his eyes at the late minute entrant to the tournament. His eyes widened as recognition dawned on his face. 

A knight with unmarked, pristinely clean armour strutted onto the field. Their red cape billowed behind them, announcing their entrance and drawing the gazes and hushed whispers of the surrounding spectators. Embossed on their breastplate was the Lupin Empire crest, the golden petals of the flower blossoming across the knight’s metal chest.

Lupin the Third unsheathed his sword, brandishing it in the hot afternoon air. Its golden hilt shimmered under the sun, and its blade was just as clean as his armor, with no signs of it ever being used. He made a few jabs and slashes in the air, before pointing the sword at Goemon on the other end of the field, issuing a challenge to the lavender-caped knight. 

Lupin was unsure what expression Goemon was wearing underneath his visor, but he had very little time to contemplate it, for the other knight suddenly charged towards him.

Goemon flew at the prince, letting out a guttural scream. Lupin dodged with deftness, the prince light on his feet. Goemon’s blade slashed through thin air as the prince bounced and evaded with almost inhuman flexibility and speed.

Clicking his tongue, Goemon increased the ferocity of his attacks, his blade hitting Lupin on the side. Lupin stumbled, reeling from the blow, nearly falling over from the sheer force of the attack. Goemon raised his sword high, preparing to bring it down onto Lupin’s shoulder. 

While inexperienced in actual fighting, the prince was nothing if not crafty.

Lupin suddenly snapped back and ducked down. Goemon’s breast was exposed and vulnerable to attack. Before Goemon could react, Lupin jabbed his blade and dug it into the gap between his opponent’s helmet and breastplate. He dislodged Goemon’s helmet and sent it flying and landing onto the grass. 

Underneath his helmet, Lupin’s eyes widened as he saw his adversary’s face for the first time.

Black, shoulder-length hair framed a young face, one that wore furrowed brows and firmly pressed lips. Dark eyes offered him a glare so sharp it practically pierced through his visor. Despite his opponent’s expression, Lupin found him quite attractive, beautiful even.

While he was lost in his thoughts and in Goemon’s intense eyes, Lupin hesitated, leaving Goemon an opening. The knight launched himself at the prince and threw him to the ground. 

Lupin felt the wind knocked clean out of him as his head collided with the ground. He accidentally bit his tongue on impact, the taste of coppery blood spreading through his mouth. Blood pounded in his ears as he saw Goemon’s towering form above him. 

“Stop, that’s enough!” Before the fight could escalate further, the king screamed. 

Returning his blade to its sheath, Goemon offered a gauntlet-bound hand to the prince. Lupin accepted it and allowed the knight to help pull him up, as servants began to rush towards the two fighters.

“Wow, you could’ve killed me right then and there!” Lupin said as he took off his helmet, revealing his sweat-coated face and his slightly bleeding lips. Despite the throbbing pain that lingered, Lupin grinned at the knight, his smile wide and toothy. 

Lupin the Second stomped onto the field, fists and jaw clenched, nostrils flared. "What in the world were you thinking? Imagine what would've happened to you if I hadn't stopped the duel!" The king grabbed his son's ear, pulling on it, as if the prince was a little boy about to get an earful. The king turned to look at Goemon, who stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

“You shall be knighted and officially dubbed later this evening. My servants will take it from here.” The king tightened his hold on his son’s ear, dragging him away from the field and back into the castle. 

“Ow—I'll—I’ll see you later tonight!” In between whines of pain, Lupin managed to let out an excited laugh, waving back at Goemon as he was forcibly pulled away. The king’s berating and the prince’s retorts that faded into the castle grounds marked the end of the tournament, unceremoniously punctuating that day of merriment, song and battle. 

* * *

The Lupin Empire always put on the grandest of parties, as the tournament earlier in the day showed. However, Goemon’s knighting ceremony was comparatively smaller in scale, taking place in one of the palace’s halls and with mainly the palace’s servants and several noblemen in attendance. 

The king sat atop his throne dressed in ceremonial garb, a silver crown embedded with emeralds sitting on top of his head. Since Goemon was to be his companion, Lupin had insisted that he perform the ceremony instead of his father. Exhausted and wanting the day to be over and done with, the king surrendered to his son’s wishes, in spite of the anger and frustration that still lingered towards the prince’s recklessness during the tournament.

Like his father, Lupin too was dressed from head to toe in ceremonial garb. A golden crown studded with glittering diamonds encircled his bed of hair like an ornate halo. Instead of his usual red, his attire that evening was a deep green with silver embroidery and linings. A crimson cape that fell from his shoulders and onto the carpeted floor in pools of silk completed the look. The metallic taste of blood still clung to his tongue, but Lupin felt giddy. He had not had that much fun in ages. Being able to fight against an actual knight, with everyone’s breaths held and eyes transfixed, had injected him with an intense surge of adrenaline, adrenaline that not even the most grueling training could offer him. 

“May the knight enter.” The king’s aide declared, prompting the twin doors at the end of the hall to open and reveal Goemon, who was clad in a hauberk and boots. His hair was now clean from blood and sweat, and it curled slightly at the sides of his head. As he strode towards where the king and prince were, the curls bobbed and bounced with each step.

When he arrived at the throne area, Goemon kneeled and bowed his head before Lupin. The prince was handed Goemon’s sword, its blade now wiped clean of blood and dirt. Clearing his throat, Lupin began.

“In the name of my grandfather, I charge you to be brave and defend those who cannot defend themselves,” the prince said, placing the sword upon Goemon’s left shoulder. “In the name of my grandfather, I charge you to be kind and honorable, to be loyal and true.” He placed the sword upon Goemon’s other shoulder. 

“Arise, Goemon, Knight of the Lupin Empire.” Goemon stood up, as Lupin gently placed a breastplate over his hauberk, fastening it in place. The gleaming petals of the lupine flower now bloomed across his chest in embossed gold. The prince kissed the newly-sworn knight on the left cheek, and uttered these words: “In the honour of my father and his father before him, I officially make you a knight.” 

With the dubbing complete, their eyes met, as celebrations went underway and as the aroma of food began to waft through the hall. Lupin’s formality and serious demeanor vanished almost immediately, and his lips turned upwards as his eyes crinkled slightly at the edges. It was a smile that was goofy, yet carried with it a certain charm that made the stoic Goemon feel at ease. 

He still wasn’t sure what to make of the prince, with his erratic behaviour and penchant for giggles. But it was a smile that marked strange new beginnings, and a new sense of purpose for Goemon. In spite of the darkening sky outside, the prince had painted sunshine on his face. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole fic is just my arthurian romance and fairy tale-loving monkey brain duking it out in a ring with the part of my brain that wants this to be as grounded as possible
> 
> ...and I have no idea who's winning


	3. his first task: a picnic in the gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin spends more time with his knight, and the prince comes across a golden opportunity to follow in his grandfather's footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have an explanation but I’m using the manga name for Goemon’s sword in this fic instead of Zantetsuken sdgskjd
> 
> this whole chapter is just a pile of fantasy lupgoe vignettes tbh

Goemon was a man of impeccable skill, having served and learned under the great (but now infamous) Sandayu Momichi. He possessed the legendary invincible blade Ryusei, which was said to be forged from the remnants of a shooting star. With it he had vanquished monsters and men. He always fought with honour and never cowered before a fight. 

Loyal and steadfast, he was a man dedicated to whatever task assigned to him, but the task he was given today only filled him with confusion. 

“A picnic?" 

"Yes! Come have a picnic with me in the palace gardens!" Lupin shoved into Goemon's gauntlet-bound hands three heavy baskets woven with wicker. The prince was carrying two baskets himself, and a long roll of what looked like a blanket was pinned against his side by his left arm. "You haven't eaten yet, so why not have some food and keep me company?" 

Lupin grinned and turned around, making his way out of the palace doors and into the gardens, with Goemon following behind him. The knight did not expect his first task after being dubbed to be a picnic. He had expected to be thrown into the fray immediately, to be required to subdue an assassin aiming for the prince's head, to-

"Are you coming, Goemon?" Already outside, Lupin poked his head back in. His disheveled mop of hair and bright eyes peeking from the side of the doors made him look like a hedgehog (if hedgehogs wore elaborately jeweled crowns). 

"Yes, Your Highness," Goemon said, as he ran after the prince.

* * *

The gardens were located near where yesterday's tournament had taken place. Tall, immaculately-trimmed hedges surrounded the lushest, greenest grass. In the garden flowers were in full bloom, creating a kaleidoscope of colours and sweet fragrances. There were vermillion marigolds, dainty yellow cowslips that drooped, daisies with petals that fanned out like sunbeams, pink foxgloves resembling little bells, and roses of red and blue. Groundskeepers tended to the flowers and bushes, pulling out weeds and watering the plants, waving at the prince and the knight as they passed by.

Lupin picked a secluded little spot under a large tree, away from the gardeners. He laid the blanket onto the dewey grass, spreading it out and placing the wicker baskets onto it. Goemon followed suit and laid down the three that were in his hands. Silently, they began unpacking the food: a loaf of freshly-baked bread, leftover broiled venison from yesterday’s feast, cheeses of various kinds encased in wax, cream custard tarts with flaky pastry, and cookies made from cinnamon and nutmeg. Lupin had also packed some peaches, pears and the plumpest blueberries Goemon had ever seen.

As he unpacked the baskets, Goemon felt like it was never-ending. It seemed as though the baskets, while small on the outside, were gateways to a bottomless hole that housed every savory dish and sweet treat in existence. More and more food found its way onto their blanket, their picnic spread a sight for hungry eyes. Lupin stole fleeting glances at the knight, who was engrossed in his task, carefully setting down the food and ensuring none fell onto the grass. Goemon's expression was one of complete and utter concentration, his brows furrowed and his lips set firmly in a thin line. His focus in this mundane task was endearing to Lupin.

"Why are you glaring at the custard tarts? Did they offend you or something?" Lupin giggled. "Glare any harder and they'll explode."

Goemon was now painfully aware that the prince had been staring at him. "Apologies, Your High-" Before he could finish, Lupin put a gloved finger over the knight's mouth. 

"Almost forgot! Could you call me by my name instead of 'Your Highness' or 'My Lord'?" Lupin adopted a mocking tone as he said each honorific, deliberately dragging each syllable. "It makes me feel strange whenever anyone calls me those."

Goemon hesitated for a moment. Did the prince want him to call him Arsène? Surely that was much too familiar and intimate and went against his very role as the prince's protector? Was that not a privilege only granted to his father?

He opened his mouth to retort, but no words came out. "If you're not comfortable with calling me Arsene, just call me Arsène!" The prince interjected, sensing the knight's confusion and hesitance. 

"Alright Your H- I mean Lupin." As the name left his lips, it lingered and teased at his mouth. Two syllables, short and sweet. It bounced off his tongue when he uttered it. It was quick and light as his tongue touched the roof of his mouth. It was as light and airy as the prince himself, who, to Goemon, constantly had his head in the clouds and a smile dancing closely upon his lips. It felt strange, rude even, saying that name with his voice. But eventually the name settled and replaced every single honorific he had called the prince before. 

"Goemon!"

"W-What? W-What is it!?" The prince's voice snapped Goemon out of his thoughts. 

"I was asking if you wanted some bread! You looked like you were in a trance." Lupin handed a slice of bread topped with venison and cheese to Goemon.

Meekly, Goemon accepted the bread and bit into it, the cheese and meat filled his mouth with a palpable saltiness that was perhaps a little too much. Lupin took a huge bite out of a cream custard tart, making contented noises as he chewed. 

"I've always wanted to have a picnic here with someone else, it would've been odd if I was just sitting here on my own stuffing pies into my mouth. Actually I'd still do that anyways---wait I---what am I saying?" Lupin gave out a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head, flakes of pastry dotted around his mouth. "Pretend I said none of that!"

"Well, please do not hesitate to call upon me should you wish for a picnic companion again, Lupin," Goemon said as he popped a few blueberries into his mouth. While this was definitely not the first task he had in mind, he was enjoying himself, both the picnic, the garden and the company. He had meant for that to sound friendly, but the complete lack of hesitance with which he said it made him sound a slight bit desperate and pushy in his head. 

"Unless...you do not want to do this again?" Goemon attempted to reclaim his words, cursing himself internally for the complete lack of tact. Though he was quick in battle, Goemon was woefully out of his element here. He felt like his heart was controlling him instead of his mind, feeling out of sorts and quite unlike himself. 

"You silly, of course I'd love to do this again!" Lupin grinned. It was probably a trick of the mind, but Goemon swore he could see a light rosy flush spread across the prince's cheeks. 

* * *

After that picnic day in the gardens, Goemon expected to have to protect Lupin from any dangers that would threaten his life. But once again he had no need to draw Ryusei from its sheath, no need to feed it anyone's blood. He was starting to feel like what the king was looking for wasn't a knight or bodyguard or mercenary of some kind to protect his son, but simply someone to keep the prince company. 

* * *

"We really should not be doing this, Lupin." Goemon watched as Lupin tied the end of the final length of rope to a pillar by the castle's front door. Each pillar had a rope wound around it, the ropes leading up the pillars and connecting to an enormous tarp that spanned the entire ceiling, overlooking the throne room.

"Alright, wait for my signal." As if right on cue, the king, several noblemen, their aides, as well as a number of servants walked into the room. They were chatting amongst themselves and laughing, completely unaware of what was about to happen to them. A mischievous grin played upon Lupin's lips. 

As the group of people approached the centre of the room, Lupin whispered a loud “now!”. This prompted Goemon to slice all of the rope with a single slash of Ryusei. A torrential rain of multicoloured wooden balls poured down from the ceiling, a relentless shower of bright reds, blues, yellows, greens and purples hitting the people below. The king, nobleman and aides, despite their usual grace and dignified dispositions, were now clumsy and bumbling, as they tripped and fell and bumped into one another, slipping on the balls in their haste to collect themselves. Long capes, heeled boots and slippery balls that covered every inch of the floor were a horrible combination. Their frustrated cries and Lupin's giggles filled the room. 

"I have cut a worthless object," muttered Goemon, as he returned his blade back to its sheath.

"What was that?" Lupin asked. He tried to stifle his laughter but was failing terribly. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and his body shook, as mirth spread throughout his four limbs. 

The knight let out a sigh and closed his eyes, dropping his head. "It was nothing." 

"Don't look so sour!" Lupin draped an arm around Goemon's neck, poking his cheek with his finger teasingly. "They've been having meeting after meeting today, so they deserve to have a little play time to relieve some of that stre--uh oh, we better get going!"

"Arsène!" The king's voice boomed and reverberated through the room, as he spotted Lupin and Goemon by the door. The king was sat on the floor, his hair now a disheveled mess and his crown hanging at a lopsided angle. 

"Sorry, father, but my punishment will have to wait!" Lupin snickered. He was about to dash out of the palace and into the gardens when he saw that Goemon wasn't following, and was instead walking towards the king, getting down on his knees. 

"G-Goemon, what are you doing!?" Lupin's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. 

"Apologies, Your Grace. I should not have agreed to help him. The fault was mine and mine alone so please do not punish him, sincerest apologies!" He bowed his head so low that it touched the floor. 

The king sighed at Goemon. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his temples. "What am I ever going to do with the both of you?"

* * *

"Why did you apologize?" Lupin whined, as he picked up what felt like the 200th wooden ball, chucking it into a barrel that was gradually filling up. 

Goemon picked up two of the full barrels in his arms and placed them by the door. "If I had not cut those ropes, that whole mess would not have happened." He turned to look at the prince, his expression unreadable. "I had to own up, it was the honorable thing to do."

"Well thanks to you we're spending the whole night collecting these! Who knows if we'll be finished by morning!" Lupin gestured to the floor still partially covered by clusters of orbs. Lupin aimed and threw the one he had in his hand at Goemon, who caught it with ease. 

"The punishment would have been much graver, had I not done what I did," said Goemon.

Lupin grabbed a handful of balls and began pelting Goemon with them. "You can be such a wet blanket sometimes!" 

* * *

Tightening his grip on the hilt of the wooden sword, Lupin charged at Goemon, who also had a wooden sword in hand. The knight had his eyes closed as the prince leapt at him. Eyes still firmly shut, Goemon blocked Lupin's blow. 

They had been at this all morning, the sun now making its way to its throne at the very top of the sky as noon approached. Again and again the prince had failed to land a hit on the knight, whose closed eyes, calm demeanour and face unmarred by sweat or fatigue upset him. Lupin was drenched in sweat, as his excitement at being able to have Goemon as a sparring partner was washed away by a wave of frustration and faltering determination. 

Before Goemon, Lupin would normally spar with the guards, and time and time again he would best them with absolute ease. He was light on his feet, and was incredibly flexible. But now his moves were sluggish and clumsy. 

"Perhaps you should rest, you're becoming reckless." Goemon spoke, his tone matter-of-fact. "Your movements are erratic and your shoulders are tense." He opened one eye to look at Lupin. "You're desperate, and while determination is an admirable quality, a man should know his body's limits." The knight's remarks made the normally carefree prince's eyes twitch. 

"We can continue this tomorrow, it's almost time for lunch." Goemon turned and started walking away.

Impulse surged through the prince's veins, coursing through his body and compelling his limbs to move. Against better judgement, he flew towards Goemon's retreating form with his wooden blade. Goemon swerved out of the way. He pivoted behind Lupin and with physical strength that still never ceased to amaze the prince, pinned him to the ground. 

"How are you so strong?" Lupin struggled under Goemon's iron grip, squirming and wriggling. 

"Lupin."

"Alrightalrightalright, I yield! I yield!" Still pinned firmly to the ground, the prince grumbled and pouted in defeat. At the corner of his eye, Lupin swore he caught a glimpse of a smirk clandestinely appearing on the knight's lips. 

* * *

While the king and prince bathed in their private quarters, soaking in sweet-smelling scents and water that was boiled to just the right temperature, everyone else would clean themselves in the communal bathing quarters in the palace's lower levels. 

All was quiet that evening in the bathing quarters. Goemon was the only one using it, the knight submerged in a tub of warm soapy water. He scrubbed the grime off his arms, and began washing his thick hair, when he heard the door open behind him, the sound of footsteps following closely after. The knight paid it no mind, thinking it was a guard who had just gone off duty, or a servant. 

"Hello there!" Lupin's upside-down face appeared in front of Goemon's, as the prince stood behind the bathing knight. His goofy grin intensified a hundredfold as he saw Goemon's eyes widen and a rosy flush invade the knight's cheeks. 

"L-Lupin!? What are you doing here?" 

"Thought I'd bathe here tonight! Nothing wrong with that right?"

"N-no, it is your palace after all...but please do not startle me like that!"

"I thought nothing could catch you off guard, Sir 'I-can-block-swords-with-my-eyes-closed'." Lupin giggled. 

The knight opened his mouth, but no words escaped. His normally stoic face completely faltered, crumbled and fell to pieces. The flush that latched itself onto his cheeks refused to leave, creeping up to the very tips of his ears and causing his entire face to warm up, much to Lupin's amusement and Goemon's annoyance. 

"You're very adorable when you get worked up like that you know."

Goemon reached for his blade, which lay just outside the tub. 

"Okay, calm down!" Lupin joined the knight in a small adjacent tub, relaxing as his body immersed itself into the water's warm, comforting embrace. As the evening sky darkened and the stars woke up from their day-long slumber, conversation in the bathing quarters eventually died down, as the prince and knight bathed in comfortable silence. 

* * *

Over the next few months, the prince and his knight spent lots of time together, from sparring, to visiting the palace's library, to picnics in the garden. The prince's name, which initially felt strange on Goemon's tongue, now felt familiar and was like a word he had known all his life. It found its place in Goemon's mind, and he now said it on reflex, without needing to exert conscious effort to avoid using honorifics. 

Despite this, Prince Lupin still confused him. He had no sense of boundaries nor an awareness of rank differences, and was overly affectionate towards Goemon sometimes. He seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve, and yet at the same time it felt like that exposed heart was encased in chains bearing a multitude of locks, locks that seemed to have no key. It was as if the prince's heart was laid bare for all to see, yet what everyone saw was wrapped around in layer upon layer of pretense. While the prince had been nothing but kind to him (perhaps excessively so), Goemon sometimes had no idea when the prince was being genuine and when he was putting on an elaborate performance. 

The prince's bubbly nature confounded him sometimes, how he would force himself through the cracks of the knight's personal space, how he would teasingly provoke him and make him fluster and splutter. Was it amusing to the prince? Did Lupin simply enjoy winding him up and tearing down his defenses? Whatever the answer was, Goemon was not close to finding it. 

They had come a long way since that encounter in the tournament, when they were at the end of each other's blades, yet he still had no idea what to make of Lupin, and he doubted he ever would. 

* * *

Books on every possible subject were housed in that tower. The sciences, the arts, the humanities...texts brimming and bursting with the promise of knowledge and expanded minds filled shelves that stretched from ceiling to floor. It was one of many library trips that the prince dragged the knight along for. 

Goemon sat on the floor near a pile of books on flowers. He flipped through one of the books, skimming through page upon page detailing the different kinds of flora and their meanings, recognizing some of the ones that bloomed in the gardens. Lupin, meanwhile, was perched atop a ladder, reading the spines of the books that sat at the very top of the shelves, books that collected dust and lay near the ceiling, untouched and festering with mould unlike their peers on the levels below. None of these books caught his eye, the titles all blurring into an undistinguishable mess of words in his head. 

That was until he saw a huge tomb, leather-bound with golden accents, sandwiched between the dust-caked texts. It was strangely unmarked, its spine bearing no title, not even the faded remains of one. Lupin tried grabbing it, but it remained stubbornly and strangely lodged in. He tugged with all his might, and when the book finally budged, it merely tipped slightly out with a click, causing the shelves of the library to suddenly quake. The sound of whirring and churning gears followed. Invisible pulleys and cranks called out from behind the shelves, and Goemon, who was lying against a wall, felt the wall give out and collapse from behind him. 

Goemon fell backwards, his head hitting a stone step with a loud thump. Lupin leapt off the ladder and ran towards where the knight was, the latter rubbing the back of his throbbing head. 

"A secret passageway? Never knew this was here..."

"If you knew, then it would not be a secret," said Goemon, completely deadpan.

Lupin rolled his eyes. The stone steps lead down and into pitch-black darkness that stretched into nothingness. Grabbing a lantern from one of the tables, Lupin began descending the stairs, with Goemon following close behind. 

The set of stone stairs were underwhelmingly short, as the moment they began descending them, they were immediately met with a small room filled with books. These books were all unmarked, and upon closer inspection, they were journals. 

Lupin pulled out a few and flipped them open. The pages were filled with sketched diagrams of treasures and mechanisms of traps, and notes that were printed in beautiful cursive. They were detailed plans of heists, heists pulled off by his grandfather. 

Hastily, Lupin grabbed as many of the journals from the shelves as he possibly could, flipping through them. His eyes widened as he scanned page after page of his grandfather’s writing. He recognized a few of the treasures from the abridged bedtime stories his mother would read to him: the diamond necklace of Meridia that lay within the home of mermaids, the ivory tooth owned by fearsome werewolves, and the iridescent gold chalice that changed colours under the sun, guarded by undead knights. Stories of flight and fancy that filled his younger self’s mind with awe now felt palpably real and tangible.

“Can’t believe they had every single one of his journals stored here,” said Lupin, as his eyes lingered and devoured and savored every detail, every single pen stroke, every single stain on those yellowing pages. 

“We should probably leave before they find us here.” Goemon began ascending the stone steps.

“In a moment!” Amongst the seemingly endless piles of journals, Lupin spotted one that looked different from all the others. This journal was bound in crimson leather, and was wound tight with string. A slip of paper poked out, and the writing on it invited a grin to play upon Lupin’s lips, as he shoved the journal underneath his clothes, away from Goemon’s sharp eyes.

* * *

"No."

"But-"

"Absolutely out of the question."

"Goemon-"

"I refuse."

"Oh Sir Goemon, greatest knight in the-"

"Lupin, no."

It was one of those rare days where Goemon was not clad in full armor. A loose, lavender tunic with gold and silver embroidery hugged his figure, as he sat cross-legged on the prince’s bed. Lupin was wearing a similar tunic, but his was even more elaborately-woven, and was a shade of deep blue with glittery silver lining. The prince had his hands in Goemon’s hair, carefully brushing it and weaving it into a braid. On the bed next to them was one of Lupin the First’s journals, opened on a drawing of a dragon. Its scales glistened in smudged graphite, and its claws looked as if they pierced through the confines of the pages and into the real world.

“My grandfather failed to get this treasure, but maybe we can!” Lupin began including peonies of light pink, blue and purple into Goemon’s braid, tying and twisting the stems around bunches of hair.

“This was probably the reason why they kept all of those locked up in that secret room, to prevent you from seeing them and wanting to go off on some quest.”

“And...done!” Attaching one last peony to Goemon’s dark hair, Lupin clapped his hands as he exclaimed. “Not bad for my first time! Anyways…” He reached over Goemon’s shoulder and grabbed the journal. “Come on, Goemon! Does this not sound exciting to you? A centuries-old dragon who guards a hoard of riches that one cannot even begin to comprehend? It’s screaming right at me, practically begging me to go!” Lupin pointed aggressively at his grandfather’s sketch of the dragon, its piercing eyes and deep-set snarl staring at the knight as Lupin shoved the red journal right into his face.

“Once again, no.” Despite being a few years younger than the prince, Goemon took on a stern tone that was not unlike the king’s, one the ruler adopted whenever he admonished the prince for any wrongdoing. 

“But I braided your hair!” Lupin pouted, taking hold of Goemon’s peony-decorated braid in his hands. “Look at how beautiful it is!” Lupin’s eyes widened dramatically as he stared at the knight, his eyes taking on an innocent and pleading expression.

Goemon avoided the prince’s gaze. “Bribery will only make me want to agree even less.” He crossed his arms and huffed.

Lupin’s puppy dog expression sank. As soon as it disappeared, an idea quickly entered his mind and took hold of him.

The prince grabbed onto Goemon’s shoulders, turning him so they were face-to-face. “Aren’t you bored of just keeping me company all the time, doing mundane things like picnics and library trips?” 

"Where is all this coming from?"

“Aren’t you tired of humoring me during our sparring matches, not being able to fight a real opponent in an honorable duel?” In response to this, Goemon shut his eyes, feigning ignorance.

Lupin continued. “If we go look for this treasure, you could potentially slay a dragon.”

“I will not be swayed by your tongue.”

Seeing Goemon refuse to budge, Lupin persisted, his eyes boring into the knight. “It would be a task worthy of Ryusei.” Goemon opened one eye, his eyebrow raised.

Lupin leapt up and stood on the bed, his voice booming and coated with a dusting of sugar, sugar that infuriated Goemon yet also causing his cheeks to redden. “Imagine, the great knight Goemon, taking down the dragon that bested even the legendary thief Lupin the First. People will sing songs and write poems about your achievement.” Lupin had his hands on his hips, puffing up his chest and adopting a heroic posture. “And you’ll no longer be obscured by your master Momichi’s shadow and will finally get to be known far and wide as the bravest, most honorable knight that ever lived.” Sandayu Momichi had been one of the greatest warriors that ever lived, but as old age took hold, he eventually discarded every shred of integrity he had, now fighting underhandedly as a hired assassin. 

“Your blade will finally meet its match, and you’ll finally get to do something aside from playing the role of royal playmate.” Lupin grinned. “I wouldn’t be in any harm, I can hold my own and you’ll be there with me. What is there to worry about?”

The prince’s words, every syllable drenched with flattery and temptation, were like an intoxicating elixir. Much to Goemon’s annoyance, the saccharine-sweet praise made him blush and the promises of being able to use Ryusei for the purpose it was forged for seemed all too enticing to resist. He hated being so easily affected by compliments and honey-tinged words, hated how they made his stomach fill with fluttering butterflies and his heart thrum and pound against his chest. He was always terribly weak when it came to flattery. His cheeks were now the same shade of pink as the peonies in his hair.

Lupin simply grinned, as he saw the knight’s firm disposition crumble at the slightest praise.

“Alright, I will go. But I am only agreeing because I will be there to protect you,” said Goemon, defeated and shoulders drooping.

“Yay! Thank you!” Lupin pulled Goemon into a tight hug, the knight still warm with embarrassment and shame but smelling of peonies: soft, rosy and mildly citrusy. The knight melted into a puddle of resignation. 

* * *

“Your Grace! There has been an emergency!” 

“What is it?”

“It’s the prince. The prince has gone missing, along with his knight. Their horses have also gone missing.”

Panic arose and hung high up in the air. Servants ran up and down the palace and looked through every nook and cranny. They asked around town in hopes of hints of the runaways’ whereabouts, but to no avail. The prince and the knight were long gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin: "Aren't you tired of doing domestic things Goemon? Don't you just wanna go apeshit and go on an adventure with me and slay a dragon?"


End file.
